jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of the events occurring in the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. = Circa 100,000 B.C. = * Cars is born. = Circa 50,000 B.C. = * A meteorite lands in Greenland. = Circa 10,000 B.C. = * Wham is born. = Circa 8,000 B.C. = * Cars creates the stone masks, then kills almost every member of his vampire clan. = 1565 = * Tarkus and Bruford plot the assassination of Elizabeth I, while in Mary Stuart's service. = 1827 = * Dario Brando is born. = 1838 = * William Antonio Zeppeli is born. = 1847 (Alternate Timeline) = *Funny Valentine is born = 1863 = * Robert Edward O Speedwagon is born. * Tonpeti takes in Zeppeli as his apprentice. After some training, Tonpeti tells Zeppeli that he will die a horrible death if he continues the ripple training. Zeppeli accepts this. = 1866 (Alternate Timeline) = *Gyro Zeppeli is born. = 1867 = * Dio Brando is born. = 1868 = * Jonathan Joestar is born. * Erina Pendleton is born. = 1871 (Alternate Timeline) = * Johnny Joestar is born. = 1873 = * George Joestar buys a dog, named Danny, for Jonathan but they don't get along at first. Danny saves Jonathan from drowning in a river and they become friends. = 1880 = * The first 5 chapters of Phantom Blood take place. = 1881 = * Erina moves to India as a result of her father's work. = 1888 = * Dio rejects his humanity and becomes a vampire using the Stone Mask. * Death of William Antonio Zeppeli. * Lisa Lisa is born. = 1889 = * Jonathan and Erina marry. * Death of Jonathan Joestar * George Joestar II is born. = 1890 (Alternate Timeline) = * The Steel Ball Run takes place. * Death of Funny Valentine. * Death of Gyro Zeppeli * Death of Diego Brando = 1918 = * Caesar Antonio Zeppeli is born. = 1920 = * Joseph Joestar is born. = 1921 = * Death of George Joestar II. = 1935 = * Death of Caesar's father. = 1938 = * Joseph, Erina et al. move to New York. * Cars, ACDC and Wham wake from their 2,000 year slumber. = 1939 = * Death of Caesar Antonio Zeppeli. * Cars is launched into space. * Joseph and Suzie Q marry. = 1942 = * Holly Joestar is born. = 1943 = * Death of Rudolph von Stroheim. = 1948 = * LisaLisa remarries. = 1950 = * Death of Erina Joestar (age 81). = 1952 = * Death of Robert E.O. Speedwagon (age 89). = 1964 = * Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri is born. * Ryohei Higashikata becomes a policeman. = 1965 = * Jean Pierre Polnareff is born. = 1966 = * Kira Yoshikage is born. = 1967 = * Diavolo is born. * Holly Joestar marries Sadao Kujo. = 1970 = * Jotaro Kujo is born. * Noriaki Kakyoin is born. = 1972 = * Enrico Pucci is born. * Weather Report is born. = 1979 = * Rohan Kishibe is born. = 1981 = * Bruno Bucciarati is born. * Leone Abbachio is born. = 1983 = * Dio wakes from his 100-year sleep. * Murder of Reimi Sugimoto and her dog, Arnold. * Josuke Higashikata is born. * Koichi Hirose is born. * Okuyasu Nijimura is born. * Guido Mista is born. = 1984 = * Narancia Ghirga is born. * Joseph meets Mohammed Abdul for the first time. * Rape and murder of Sherry Polnareff. = 1985 = * Pannacotta Fugo is born. = 1985-1989 = * Dio meets Enrico Pucci. = 1986 = * Giorno Giovanna is born. * Trish Una is born. * Diavolo finds 6 arrows and the bow. * Joseph's stand power manifests. * Polnareff encounters Dio. = 1987 = * Abdul encounters Dio in Egypt. * Kakyoin encounters Dio in Egypt. * Jotaro's stand power manifests. * Holly's stand power manifests. = 1988 = * The majority of Stardust Crusaders takes place. * Narciso Anasui is born. * Death of Noriaki Kakyoin * Death of Mohammed Abdul * Death of Iggy * Temporary death of Joseph Joestar * Death of Dio Brando = 1989 = * Okuyasu's father is infected with Dio's cells. = 1991 = * Hermes Costello is born. = 1993 = * Jolyne Kujo is born. = 1998 = * Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri gains a stand ability due to the Bow and Arrow. = 1999 = * Diamond is Unbreakable takes place. * Tamami Kobayashi, Yukako Yamagishi and Koichi Hirose gain stand abilities due to the Bow and Arrow. * Death of Kira Yoshikage * Polnareff discovers the Arrow's ability. = 2001 = * Golden Wind takes place. * Death of Leone Abbachio * Death of Narancia Ghirga * Death of Bruno Bucciarati * Jean Pierre Polnareff's original body is destroyed. * Death of Diavolo = 2011 (Alternate Timeline) = *Jojolion takes place = 2011-2012 = * Stone Ocean takes place. * Temporary death of Jotaro Kujo * Temporary death of Jolyne Kujo * Temporary death of Hermes Costello * Temporary death of Weather Report * Temporary death of Narciso Anasui * Death of F.F. (Foo Fighters) * Death of Enrico Pucci * Jump to alternate timeline Category:Concepts